Switzerland X Liechtenstein Lemon
by leandracat
Summary: I don't consider it wrong because he found her on a street. I suffered about 8 hours to write this.


"Touch Lily and I'll shoot you!"

I didn't shout that sentence only once. I promised to do that many times. They should have already known that I would protect her at all costs. She was the only one dear to me, my beloved, sweet, weak little sister. I knew she would be never able to defend herself so it was my job to keep her safe. Ever since I found her, I just want her to be safe and sound. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt, I would die inside if I saw her in pain.

But sometimes I had to leave her all alone at home when I was invited to meetings I couldn't take her to, or I didn't want to take her with me. I hated that I couldn't be next to her all the time but sometimes home was the safest place for her. And I rushed home every time she was waiting for me alone.

One night when I arrived home, she greeted me warmly with a hug, like she always did. I was tired, the meeting seemed to last forever, I wished I could have just fallen asleep right in her arms, right at the doorstep. But I couldn't, I wanted to see her, I wanted to spend time with her. I knew that next week was going to be full of events again, but the next day I was free at least.

At dinner I noticed that her cooking skills have improved and the food she made for me was absolutely delicious. No wonder though, she had to cook for herself not even once. She was also unusually excited to see me, which I couldn't understand first. I suggested that we go for a walk, even though the night was chilly. She agreed, so we left and walked hand in hand, that's what we were used to. That night she held my hand tighter than the usual, and I still had no clue why. She wasn't afraid of the dark, not with me at least.

We stopped at the lake nearby and we watched the waves lit by the moonlight quietly. She carefully stepped in front of me and tugged on my jacket lightly. I look at her in confusion.

"Brother, I... need to tell you something." She muttered and shyly looked down. She got me worried for a minute. I lifted her face up and looked into her eyes. "What is it? Has something happened? Is anything wrong?" She shook her head quickly and grabbed my sleeve to slowly make me remove my hand from her cheek. "No, I just..." She looked embarrassed somehow. "Lily." She was playing with my nerves, I really thought something bad might have happened to her. "I love you..." She finally spoke softly. I just blinked once. "I love you too of course, what did you think?" "N-no, I mean..." She was constantly looking at the ground and holding onto my jacket. "Not as a brother, but..." She kept stuttering and I was still confused. "I love you more than that." Her grip on the front of the jacket tightened.

I had no idea what to do. I was just standing there, shocked, looking at her desperate face as she waited for my response. She was too scared to keep the eye contact for a long time though, she decided to look down again after seconds that seemed like hours. "I'm sorry..." I could hear in her voice that she was about to cry. "No. Lily, look at me." "But I'm so ashamed of it." It hurt me to see her like this.

I stroked her cheek again and carefully made her look at me again. She was looking at me with the same, desperate expression. I sighed and leaned close to her face, softly touching her lips with mine, and I felt her body tense up. Why did I do that? When I pulled away, I could see how red her cheeks became. She stayed silent for a little while, but she was the one to break the silence too. "Does that mean, you love me too, brother?" "I love you enough to accept how you feel." "R-really?" "When was the last time I lied to you?" "You never lied to me, brother." "So why do you doubt me now?" "Thank you!" That was the last thing she said before bursting into tears. I held her tightly and stroked her back to comfort her. "Please don't cry." I whispered to her as I slowly stroked through her hair. "I'm not crying..." She answered quietly as she was burying her face into my chest.

"Then look at me, silly." I smiled, and she slowly took the courage to quickly wipe her tears off and look at me. I didn't smile very often, but she was always able to make me smile.

On the way home, I kept thinking of how I could even kiss her. She was my sister, or what... Not actually, but she had always been like one to me. Maybe I was thinking, if she was really in love with me, she would stay with me for sure. And like that, I could keep protecting her and I'd never have to worry about her dating anyone and getting her heart broken. Like that she could be mine, and mine only.

At home I asked her if she would like to sleep in my bed with me. She hesitated. "Are you sure that would be alright?" She asked me shyly. "Do you think I would hurt you?" I answered her question with another and played with her hair gently. "No. I trust you, brother." "Good girl." I planted a soft kiss onto her forehead and carried her into my room. My bed was just big enough for us, we fit comfortably in it. My arm was under her neck and I held her hand with my free hand. I still wanted to be with her after missing her so much that day.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, looking at her. "Yes, I'm just a bit cold." She complained with a smile on her face. "I will warm you up, don't worry." She continued smiling as I pulled her closer to myself. I was so tired but I didn't want to sleep yet. I wanted to stay awake with her, but it was becoming hard, since I was so tired, and unfortunately I couldn't hide that from her. She told me to sleep but I told her no. Only if she will be there with me until I wake up. She promised me to do so and she started stroking my hair, which weirdly comforted me, and that was the last thing I could remember before I fell asleep.

... And so it continued for months and months. Her giving me warm hugs and me stealing innocent kisses from her. If I was in love too, I don't know. Maybe I was. But I needed her presence every day somehow much more than before. She still called me brother, but I didn't mind. If that was what made her happy, she could keep calling me however she wanted.

I thought I would die when I couldn't see her for a week straight, and she clung onto me tightly when we met again. I kept smiling and I held her tightly. "It's nice to be at home again." "I missed you so much, brother. You've been away for such a long time." I nuzzled her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I know, but I'm here now. I missed you too."

I slowly let go of her, placed my hands on her shoulders and leaned a bit closer to her face. "How much did you miss me?" "very much, brother." She said softly. "Then why don't you kiss me this time?" Without saying anything, she hugged kissed me with joy. I think I must have missed her really so much if that sweet kiss of hers could make me dizzy and caused a desire to grow inside me... I wanted more than just a kiss, I wanted thousands of kisses and to feel her really close to me. I held her cheeks and slowly deepened the kiss. I slipped my tongue through her lips to meet hers slowly, not wanting to scare her. I felt her grab and pull on my shirt at my back and she let out a soft, adorable moan. And I wanted to hear more from her...

"Lily..." I whispered, my lips still being close to hers after she pulled away. She looked up at me with those innocent eyes and I placed my hands on her waist and slowly stroked her until her thigs through her dress. She stayed quiet, she was still hugging me tightly and to my pleasure, she kissed me again. You will stop me if it's too much, right? You will draw the line for me, won't you? I really hoped she would when I started peeling her out of her dress. I only let it slide down on her shoulder first and gave her many soft kisses on her shoulder. I think she shivered but she didn't push me. Her breathing quickened and I placed a long kiss on her neck before straightening up and carefully picking her up. Her cheeks were deep red and she looked at me as if she had no idea what I wanted to do to her. Maybe she didn't even know...

Inside my room, I let her dress fall on the floor. She was standing in front of me in her underwear only, and she looked beautiful. But she shivered. It wasn't cold. She was scared. She wouldn't say it with a word, but I could see it in her eyes. To distract her at least a little, I started kissing her again while I got rid of my shirt and pants. After that I held her again and strokes her bare back. Her fingers were pressed into my skin on my back and I kissed the top of the head of my poor little scared girl. "Don't be afraid. It's only you and me. I won't hurt you." I whispered as I stroked her hair. She seemed to nod a bit and I slowly pulled her with myself and I sat on the edge of the bed.

I could carefully pull her on my lap but she was very hesitant. I got suddenly worried about her and myself too, but to relieve that, I just pulled her very close, held her by the hips and buried my face into her neck, letting out a long sigh. She was still trembling and kept her arms in front of herself, creating a barrier between us. I understood her just by her actions. I didn't speak, I didn't move. I was confused. All I wanted was some comfort.

"Brother..." She whispered, slowly wrapping her arms around me again. I carefully pulled her just a bit closer, but in the end there was no gap between us. I could feel her hips and chest on my skin. "I love you." She breathed out that sweet sentence. I felt like she was encouraging me. I slowly removed her thin bra and stroked her sides, then her thighs on my sides. When she lifted her head up, I kissed her softly then continued kissing her neck and shoulders. She let out soft, adorable moans, which pleased my ears.

Soon I lay her on the bed and leaned above her. I gave her another long, sloppy kiss and she bravely returned it. I was proud of her and I was glad. I started slowly trailing kisses down on her neck, to her chest. I heard her let out a shivery moan as I placed a long kiss between her breasts. During the next kiss to the same place I removed her damp panties. I liked that she got so wet, that couldn't mean anything bad. I continued kissing her lower, I was planning on licking her to make sure she was ready... But when I reached her stomach, she squeaked and started giggling. "No, that tickles!" She still smiled when I looked at her. "Oh really?" I continued kissing her lower and lower, in hope to find a spot to please her but she kept squeaking and laughing. All I could do was to smile. My plan failed but I didn't care. Her laugh filled my heart with warmth.

I shifted closer to her face and kissed her forehead. I slipped my hand between her legs and stroked her womanhood. She was so much wetter than I thought, my fingers were covered in her sweet juices without touching her much. "Lily, you're so wet." I whispered into her ear. "S-sorry..." She stuttered and looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Don't be. It's a nice thing." She whimpered softly.

It was getting hard to restrain myself. I just wanted to finally pounce on her like some hungry predator on it's helpless prey, as she lay there under me. I quickly removed my underwear and I thought I would get it started already. I wanted to take her so much... But I caught her staring. She was blushing deeply. She didn't say a word but maybe I knew what she was thinking of. "Are you scared?" I asked her while shifting into the right position and kissing her softly. "A bit..." "Don't worry. Do you want to touch?" She just blushed even more if that was possible and slowly opened her palm on top of the sheets but she clenched her hand into a fist after a second. She wanted it. She was just too shy.

I hold her hand and she was nearly gripping mine. So embarrassed... So cute. I slowly moved her hand to my crotch and placed her hand on my (maybe I should have been ashamed of it) hard member as it throbbed with desire under her careful touch. I guided her hand to rub me, but she only managed to stroke once or twice after I pulled my hand away. She shyly pulled hers back too. I couldn't help smiling. She was simply too adorable.

Unfortunately no matter how much I wanted to play around with her, I couldn't resist anymore. I grabbed her thighs and spread them gently. I only didn't want to rush so much because of her. If it was for me, it would have been so much quicker. First I just rubbed myself against her surprisingly hot and wet womanhood, while she was holding her breath and biting her lip. I had a rough idea what her reaction would be. I wanted to hug her tightly when I hurt her. Yes, I knew I was going to hurt her and I hated to know that. "Come here." I sat up and lifted her onto my lap. I held her up by her hips and slowly lowered her down. She could hug me, and I could hold her too, it seemed like a good idea.

She was gripping my shoulders and I had one arm around her waist. "Please don't get mad." I kissed her shoulder before slowly entering into her heated core. And just what I expected... She whimpered then screamed, dug her nails into my back. She cried and begged me to stop. I didn't even care about the pain she caused me, what I caused her was greater. But I didn't stop until I was fully inside. That was when we could rest. It was tearing my heart to hear her sob like that on my shoulder. I stroked her back and arms, patted her head, kissed her shoulder and neck, even groped her bottom just a bit. I didn't think it would be nice to talk now. Words couldn't have helped.

After minutes I spend with reassuring her, she slowly lifted her face up from my neck. I pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Does it still hurt?" She shook her head and wiped her last tears. "I'm glad." I grabbed her hips and started moving her up and down, as slow as I could fist. She was light, I had no trouble moving her on my own in case she got tired.

She was still scratching my shoulders and back but just like before, I didn't care. If she had to, it was alright. I watched her every reaction closely and I thrust into her faster and harder when I saw it wasn't uncomfortable to her. Then she moaned, finally in pleasure. Her sweet moans were comforting and arousing music to my ears. I loved to hear it. What surprised me was when she suddenly cried to go deeper into her. I never thought she would tell me what to do, but I obeyed my beloved girl.

She soon shivered and and I felt her small body tense up in my arms. She whimpered and desperately clung onto me. I just kept going with all my might into her to finally push her over the edge. I was getting close but Lily was more important. I thought she started sobbing again, but after a shaky whimper or soft squeaks, she fell on me tiredly. I supported her at her back and I pressed her down against me as I thrust for the last time and I could finally release.

I was tired too of course. After we finished, I lay back on the bed with Lily on top of me and listened to her trying to catch her breath. I patted her head and left my finger tangled in her soft hair. She was very brave. I was proud of her.

Do I regret anything? No. I haven't done anything bad to her. I loved her, with my everything. She's my beautiful angel, sent by heaven to me. And of course I had to take care of that treasure given to me. I will always protect her- by all means, at all costs, even if it takes my life.


End file.
